Kodi X Dusty Nightmare
by drewdog302
Summary: I made a Balto X Jenna story about Jenna having a terrible nightmare and having Balto comfort her so I figured I should make one for Kodi X Dusty. Dusty has a terrible nightmare about Kodi being murdered in front of her totally terrified to sleep on her own she decides to sleep with Kodi.


**Hey I'm back again I thought I should make a Kodi X Dusty Nightmarefanfic after I read "** _ **Balto X Jenna Nightmare"**_ **I guess after this I'll end up making an Aleu X James Nightmare story after this lol.**  
 **  
**

 **Anyway here's "** _ **Kodi X Dusty Nightmare**_ **".**

* * *

It was a calm peaceful night in Nome, Alaska many of the house lights were off everyone was sleeping peacefully.

Well everyone but for the husky Dusty the poor grey and white husky was in her basket tossing and turning in her sleep.

"K-K-Kodi." Dusty said in her sleep.

Dusty then started to moan and groan in her sleep.

"R-Ralph leave him alone." Dusty said her sleep again.

She then started to breath heavily in her sleep (She was having a nightmare).

* * *

 _ **In Dusty's dream...**_  
 _ **  
**_

 _Dusty was on the ground her anklewas sprained she then looked to right and saw Kodi and Ralph fighting each other._

 __

 _"After I kill you Dusty will be all mine." Ralph said evilly._

 __

 _"You don't even care about Dusty don't you, your just dating her to use her." Kodi growled._

 __

 _Then Ralph then pinned Kodi down and he stood on his side._

 __

 _"KODI!" Dusty screamed._

 __

 _Dusty tried to stand but her sprained ankle shot pain up her leg and she fell back down._

 __

 _"Say goodbye to your boyfriend Dusty." Ralph said mockingly._

 __

 _"Ralph please don't hurt him please!" Dusty begged._

 __

 _Ralph ignored Dusty's plead he then raised a sharp claw and he stabbed Kodi in the neck drawing blood._

 __

 _Kodi's dark brown eyes widen before he could grasp for air he went limp._

 __

 _Ralph then smirked and he focused Kodi's lifeless eyes on Dusty._

 __

 _Tears came to Dusty's purple eyes._

 __

 _"KODI NO!"_

 __

 _ **End of Dusty's dream.**_

* * *

 **"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"** Dusty screamed as she woke up with a fright.

Dusty looked around and she let the biggest sigh of relief when she realized she was back in her room.

She was shaking, breathing,and sweating in fear.

"I-It was all a dream...but it felt so real." Dusty said to herself.

Dusty tried her best to fall asleep after that but sleep never came she was so terrified of losing Kodi she loved him so much.

Dusty then decided to go to Kodi's place and sleep with him.

Dusty then got out of her bed walked toward to the door and walked into the night.

* * *

 _ **With Kodi...**_  
 _ **  
**_

Kodi was sound asleep he woke up when he heard someone scratch the door.

 _Huh who could that be at this late of night?_ Kodi thought.

Kodi got out of his bed and he yawned as hewalked to the door.

When he opened the door he saw Dusty standing there in the cold night shaking in fear.

"Dusty its the middle of the night what are you doing..." Kodi started.

Kodi wasn't able to finish his sentence because Dusty shoved her face into Kodi's chest and sobbed.

"Kodiak thank god your alive I was so scared." Dusty sobbed.

"What's wrong Dust why are you cry?" Kodi asked his girlfriend.

"I had I nightmare and it was so terrible!" Dusty replied tearfully.

Kodi then nuzzled Dusty to comfort her he then let Dusty in and the two laid down Kodi grabbed the blanket he was sleeping with and he pulled it over him and Dusty.

Dusty tried to shake the image of Kodi's lifeless eyes focused on her by snuggling close to Kodi's warm side but it was too much for her.

Dusty was crying buckets of tears Kodi then nuzzled Dusty's neck to comfort her.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh, don't cry Dusty I'm right here." Kodi said comfortingly.

"K-K-Kodi m-my n-n-nightmare was s-s-so t-t-terrifying I'm so scared." Dusty sobbed.

"Tell me what was it about." Kodi said.

Dusty told Kodi her what happened in her nightmare.

Kodi was speechless he was surprised that Dusty was was so scared of losing him and that she loved him very much. Kodi did nothing but smiled and he kissed Dusty on her forehead.

"It's okay Dusty it was just a dream it's all over now I'm right here." Kodi said comfortingly.

"K-Kodiak can I s-s-sleep w-with you?" Dusty askedshakingly.

"Of course you can Dusty." Kodi replied.

"Thank you." Dusty said.

Kodi then laid his jaw on her head and started to strokeDusty'sback to get her to sleep which seemed to beworking.

* * *

 **The End!**  
 **  
**

 **Okay I had a lot of fun making this and if you want to check out "** _ **Balto X Jenna Nightmare"**_ **its on my account.**

 ****

 **Anyway Kodi and Dusty are all property of Universal Pictures.**

 ****

 **And if your interested in more awesome content check out my channel on YouTube Nexus467!**

 ****

 **See ya next time!  
**


End file.
